This Core provides oligonucleotide and DNA sequencing for Component Leader's and new Investigators' research associated with the Program of Excellence. While investigators in the POEMB have well equipped laboratories utilizing molecular genetics and recombinant DNA techniques, certain shared facilities, based on cost of equipment and efficiency of operation are best carried out through a central core. This is the case for oligonucleotide synthesis and DNA sequencing. The equipment for this Core have been purchased from other funds.